


Everything Will Be Okay Part I

by InfiniteMinds



Series: Everything Will Be Okay [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteMinds/pseuds/InfiniteMinds
Summary: Thomas had too many questions and not nearly enough answers.He’s hoping that Newt could change that.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Everything Will Be Okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760518
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Everything Will Be Okay Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“I could probably find something else for you to do if I’m boring you, Greenie.”

Thomas tore his gaze away from watching the other boys work vigorously in the Glade. Beads of sweat trickled down his back, the sun glaring high in the sky. It was an unusually hot day. Not that Thomas would know for sure seeing as it was his second day from arriving in the box. He returned his attention tie the blond boy standing in front of him.

Newt was standing in front of him, a slightly annoyed expression on his equally sweaty face. He had been giving Thomas a more detailed tour of the Glade after Alby had only given him the basics. Newt was more patient with the Newbies and they trusted him.

“Sorry,” apologized Thomas, giving him his undivided attention. “I’m paying attention now.”

The second in command rolled his eyes and continued on with his tour. His went into detail about the Runners, Builders, Cooks. About who does what in the Glade and when and where. He showed Thomas everything he needed him to know, nothing more nothing less.

Thomas’ curious nature got the better of him. He had seen the Runners first hand and knew immediately that’s what he was meant to do. “How do I become a Runner?”, he asked, not caring he was interrupting. He watched, almost hungrily, as a couple boys eagerly ran into the Maze.

Newt narrowed his eyes at the Greenie in front of him. He was patient with the Newbies, it’s true, but not when they weren’t paying attention. He was about to tell the boy off, when a sudden idea struck him. “Follow me, Greenie.” He spun on his foot and marched in the direction of where all the other boys were standing, all ready for lunch, not even bothering to check and see if he was being followed.

He obeyed his second in command, a slight frown playing on his lips, unsure of what was going to happen to him. He cast one more glance over his shoulders at the Maze before leaving it behind him completely.

Newt strode confidently to the front of the line where he slung his arm over a curly haired boy’s shoulders. “Greenie, meet Chuck.” He cast Chuck a quick smile, who looked as confused as Thomas felt. The other boys around them were silent as well. “Chuckie, you’re in charge of the Greenbean and you’ll be working with him. All week.” The other Gladers immediately snickered.

Thomas’ gaze wandered back and forth from Newt to Chuck. “What does that mean?”, he asked blankly, not understanding what was going on.

“You’ll find out,” was all he said. He grabbed a plate of food from Frypan, one of the cooks Thomas had remembered from the previous day, and made his way towards one of the tables. “One more thing, Greenie,” he said, turning back around once more. “Don’t ask me anymore klunk questions. Good that?”

* * *

_This is officially the worst day of my life, even if I can’t remember any of it_ , thought Thomas irritably as he bent over the toilet, scrubbing at it furiously. Chuck was on all fours, using an old toothbrush to clean in between the cracks of the floor.

They’d only been going at it for almost an hour now, Thomas would guess, but he felt as though he’d been doing it as soon as he woke up from the cage. It wasn’t hard work and Chuck was admittedly adorable, he just would rather be doing something more important and less disgusting.

“So,” began Chuck, breaking the silence at last, “what did you do to piss off Newt?”

Thomas shrugged his shoulders, straightening up and wincing when his back protested. “I dunno. He was just giving me a tour and, I don’t know, I guess I sort of spaced out for a little. Alby had already given me one yesterday,” he tried to explain.

“Oof,” he laughed. “That explains why. Newt’s a really good leader. I mean, he’s not Alby’s second in command for nothin’, right? I was the Newbie before you arrived, but I learned real quick not to get on his bad side and not ask stupid questions. You do that, and you won’t be treated like klunk.”

“I don’t even know what that means! What the hell is ‘klunk’?”

Chuck laughed again and sat comfortably on the ground, “It’s the language of the Glade. It is kinda weird,” he admitted, “but after awhile, it sort of rolls of you tongue as if you’ve been speaking it your whole life. Which you could have,” he pointed out, returning back to his work.

Thomas thought about that for a minute. It seemed every minute he spent inside the Glade, he was learning something new. It wasn’t hard to memorize everything, it was just a lot at once to process. “So what did you do to become, uh,” he tried to remember the title of Chuck’s role, “a Slosher?”

The curly haired boy rolled his eyes in amusement and corrected him with an easy going smile, “A _Slopper_. It’s not the best job out here, but it’s the only thing I’m good at.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” he automatically defended him. Thomas barely knew the youngster, he barely knew anyone, but he had taken a quick liking to the boy.

“No, it’s okay, really. I tried almost everything here, even a Slicer,” he grimaced, shaking his head. “But I don’t mind. At least I have something I’m good at, right?”

Thomas’ mind drifted off to the Runners again. Somehow, he just knew that’s what he needed to do. What he was put in this strange place for. “How do I become a Runner?”

Chuck stopped cleaning the floor and stared at him as though he grew another head. “You don’t just get to ‘become a Runner’. And even if they wanted you as one, you have to be voted at the Gathering.”

“The Gathering?”

“Maybe if you were actually listening to Newt, like the rest of us did when we were Greenies, you wouldn’t have so many questions.” He laughed when Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder. “To keep it short, all the Keepers, Minho, Gally, Winston, for example, vote on something. A punishment or an election or something more serious.”

“A punishment?”

He sighed heavily, “Were you listenin’ at all to what Newt said?”

“He was too busy askin’ questions,” a voice above them replied. They immediately stood up and saw Newt leaning casually against the wall, hands stuffed inside his pockets, one eyebrow raised at them. “Better get back to work, Tommy. Before I make you spend the night in the Slammer,” he wanted before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

“Yeah, you’re definitely in deep klunk,” Chuck wisely said. 

“Shut it, shank,” he tested out the unfamiliar word, ignoring Chuck’s laugh. A few moments of silence passed between the two boys as they continued their work before Thomas asked, unable to resist, “What’s the Slammer?”

* * *

Thomas wasn’t sure if he had to luck of the devil or if he was just stubborn as hell. Whatever it was, he thanked his lucky stars everyday. What else would explain how he became a Runner in less than one week of arriving at the Glade. He knew there were people who disapproved of his sudden change in status, Gally clearly being the first, but he didn’t care. _I’m a Runner,_ he thought giddily to himself. He had been a Runner for a few days now, but he never quite gotten over the feeling of actually being able to run inside the Maze instead of being stuck cleaning toilets or cooking meals.

“So I have a question,” began Thomas as he and Minho entered the Maze and broke into an easy paced jog. The others were most likely miles ahead of them, not that he cared. As long as he was able to feel the wind against his face and the ache in his muscles, he was almost worry free. Almost.

Minho laughed as they took a quick right turn. He had grown accustomed to Thomas’ habit of asking millions of questions. “Of course you do, Greenie.” Despite being the only person to ever have obtained the role as a Runner within being at the Glade for only six days, he was still known as the Greenbean.

“What exactly do Alby and Newt do? I know they’re the leaders and whatever, but while we’re in here, what do they do out there?”

He shook his head, taking yet another turn, “Why do you care so much, shank? No one asks half as many questions as you do.”

“I’m just...curious,” he finished lamely. And he was. He likes to think he was the sort of person who needed to know the ins and outs of everything going on around him.

“Fine, but I’m only doing this to pass the time,” he warned. “First thing you gotta know, Greenie, is that people die here. It sucks, but it’s inevitable.” Thomas opened his mouth, possibly trying to ask another question, but before he could do so, Minho interrupted, “Slim it. I’m still talkin’. Alby wasn’t always our leader and he probably won’t be our last. He starts the Gatherings and he helps make the big boy decisions.

And when, for whatever reason, he’s not here to make those decisions, there’s Newt. You obviously know him as the second in command. He does the exact same as Alby as if he were the leader.”

Thomas asked quickly, as though he were afraid of being interrupted again, “What happened to Newt?” He wasn’t blind and he wasn’t stupid. He had noticed the limp the blonde had as soon as he was let out from the cage. He’d seen it when Newt was giving him the second tour of the Glade and he’d seen it when he was assigned to help Chuck.

Minho suddenly whirled around on his feet, reaching out to stop Thomas who, unaware of his actions, almost toppled them over. “Listen here, Greenie,” he said, his face serious for the first time since he met him. “Never ask that question again. It’s none of your business and there’s no one here who’s gonna give you an answer. Good that?”

He swallowed and nodded, “Good that.”

* * *

Thomas wasn’t sure what to think when he was told there was going to be a party in honor of him becoming a Runner. And he sure as hell was stumped when it was Minho who decided to throw the party. He was sure after their conversation in the Maze, he’d be demoted to a Slopper. But when he saw the boys were gathering chairs and picking up wood for a bonfire, he calmed down somewhat.

It was late in the evening and most, if not all, of the Gladers were drunk, Thomas included. He was sitting on the grass, next to Chuck, a cup half full of whatever Gally had created earlier that day. It tasted like shit, but as long as it got him drunk, he didn’t care. Chuck, too, was drinking, but only had taken a few sips.

They laughed together as they watched some of the boys compete in what appeared to be a racing game. Minho, of course, was declared the winner each round, despite being on his fourth cup of the night. They cheered when he lifted up his cup and downed it in less than five seconds.

Thomas’ gaze wandered around the fire pit, watching everyone and wondering why every night couldn’t be like tonight. They were all so happy and carefree, as if they weren’t living in the center of a Maze. As if Grievers didn’t exist and their memories weren’t nonexistent.

Then he saw Newt, who was sitting away from the group, by himself. The second in command was drinking like everyone else, but had a faraway expression on his face. Before he could even process what he was doing, he had clumsily gotten to his feet.

Chuck stared up at him, frowning, “Where you are going? Your drink isn’t even empty!”

Thomas glanced down at his cup and swallowed the remained liquid, wincing as it burned his throat. “Not anymore,” he stated and made his way to grab another drink. Frypan was in the process of mixing together another batch.

“Come here for another refill, eh Greenie?”, he asked with a wicked grin. “You’ve come just in time, too,” he said when Thomas nodded. “I’ve just made this and, between you and me, it’s hell of a lot better than Gally’s shit.”

Without missing a beat, Thomas took a large gulp of his new cup and agreed with the cook. It was better than Gally’s, not that he would ever say that to his face, of course. It took him less than ten minutes to finish his drink before he refilled it again and headed back to sit down.

Thomas collapsed onto the empty spot beside Newt, cursing slightly when he spilled his drink. He wiped his hand on his pants and greeted the blonde, “Hey, Newt!”

Newt simply lifted up his cup in response and downed whatever remained in his cup. He was used to Gally’s potent beverage so the burn that everyone else experienced didn’t bother him. His stoic expression lightened a little when Thomas wordlessly offered his drink. “Thanks, Greenie,” he said and a sip and handed it back.

“What are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn’t you be by Alby’s side or something?”

He let out a small laugh and shook his head. “I don’t need to constantly be by his side. Besides, I’m not in the mood to party.”

“Are you ever?” At Newt’s sharp glance, he elaborated, “I mean, you’re always so serious. Like, the most serious person I’ve ever met...probably.”

“I know how to have fun.” His eyes narrowed slightly at Thomas’ disbelieving face. He grabbed the Newbie’s still almost full cup and tilted his head back, feeling the lukewarm drink slide down his throat. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and handed the empty cup back.

Thomas couldn’t contain the wide grin that spread across his face and chuckled, “I stand corrected.” He quickly stood up to grab them both another cup and reappeared in less than a minute. “So why aren’t you in a party mood tonight? Alby is,” he pointed out, nodding towards their leader who was currently in a wrestle match with Winston. “Gally too,” they saw him chugging his drink to the cheers and applause of some of the boys.

Newt shrugged and reached down and yanked a piece of grass from its roots, playing absentmindedly with it. He hadn’t even taken a sip of his cup, whereas Thomas had already drank most of his.

Thomas watched him carefully, concern flooding through him, sobering him up a little. He’d never seen him so quiet, so despondent, and it worried him a little. “Seriously, tell me.”

The blonde seemed like he was about to open up a little before shutting down. “Don’t worry about me, Greenie,” was all he said, trying and failing to smile. He handed his drink to Thomas before getting to his feet and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Thomas was one of the first boys to wake up the following morning, despite being one of the few who were the last to fall asleep the previous night. He tried to fall back asleep, but after the constant tossing and turning, he gave up and bent down to retrieve his shoes. The sun was in the process of still rising so there was a faint glow around them. He decided to head towards the kitchen, hoping some of the leftover food was still there.

As soon as he stepped outside of the Homestead, being careful not to step on any of the sleeping Gladers, he immediately saw Newt and, against his better judgement, he quickly and quietly made his way towards him.

Newt, of course, spotted him before he could be surprised, and greeted him. “Morning, Greenie. I thought you’d be the last to wake up.”

Thomas shrugged, “I thought so too. What are you doing out here?” He was relieved to see that Newt seemed to be in a better mood than last night.

“Just stuff, nothin’ for your Greenie little mind to worry about.”

“Okay, how long will it be till I’m no longer the Greenie. I have a name, y’know.”

“Uh huh. We all have names, Greenie, and you’ll keep on bein’ the Greenie until you’re no longer the Greenie anymore.”

He let out an exasperated groan, “Brilliant.” He didn’t mind being called Greenie or Newbie, not really anyways, but he felt as though he was a child when called that. It doesn’t exactly give a guy confidence.

Newt laughed, “It ain’t too bad. We were all Greenies once,” he reminded him. “Just remind yourself that if you ever feel like teasin’ the poor shank who arrives next.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just feel like that’s my name now. Not Thomas. Just Greenie.”

“It won’t always be like that.”

“Hey, Greenie!”, yelled Minho from across the field where he stood in front of the now open Maze. “Quit wastin’ his time and get your skinny ass over here!”

Thomas could still hear Newt’s laughing behind him as he disappeared inside the Maze.

* * *

“Newt, tell me what’s wrong! Please.”

As the days went by, Thomas eventually found his place within the Glade. He felt more comfortable and at ease around the other boys and even found himself joking around with most of them. He did his duty as a Runner, but also found time to check in with Chuck once in awhile. He was still the Greenbean, of course, but for the first time, he felt as though he was a part of the Gladers.

Ever since the party, he’s also been trying to get closer to Newt. He still didn’t understand why Newt got i the moods he did, but he tried to his best to distract him from his inner thoughts. Some days, it worked. Others, it didn’t. But that only made him try harder.

Thomas didn’t try and hide the fact that he was a curious person. He liked helping out people and fixing them if he could. If he wasn’t a Runner, he’d definitely want to be a Med-Jack.

Which was why when Newt often fell into his quieter moods, he felt as though it was his duty to cheer him up, help him see the lighter side.

“I’m going to keep following you until you let me in,” persisted Thomas, as he followed Newt deeper into the Deadheads. He had no idea where they were truly going, but he didn’t care.

“Why do you care so much, Tommy?” They finally entered a small clearing in the Deadheads where they stopped and just stood there for a minute, Newt’s back to Thomas.

“Because you’re my friend. And because I’m the Greenie. And a slinthead. And a piece of klunk.” He tried to fit all of his Glader language into one sentence hoping to cheer him up.

It worked. Newt let out a quick laugh and turned around. His face had brightened up somewhat, but his eyes were still tired and dull. “I used to come here all the time,” he said, looking up at the sky. “Whenever I needed some peace and quiet, I would sit here for hours.”

It was a nice place, Thomas had to admit. The grass around them was soft and lush and there was a perfect balance of both sun and shade. “How did you find it?”

Newt sighed and sat down on the edge of a boulder. “I’m sure Chuckie or someone has told you about my accident, but a year after I had been dumped in this place, I started to lose hope. There was this...emptiness inside of me that I couldn’t get ride of, no matter what I did.

Anyways, one day, before anyone was awake in the Glade, I went inside the Maze, climbing up the highest wall I could find, and I jumped,” he said, softly. He rubbed his knee as if bringing up the painful memory made him hurt his leg again. “Alby found me, of course he did,” he let out a bitter laugh, “and they fixed my leg. When I could walk again, I didn’t even realize where I was walking, I was just so relived I could walk again. And I found this place,” he gestured around them.

“Jesus, Newt.” It took him a couple minutes to find his voice, but he eventually found it. “I-I’m sorry, I had no idea.” And he really didn’t. He figured a Griever must’ve gotten hold of him or he arrived in the Cage already with a limp.

“I recovered physically from the accident, minus this stupid limp, of course. But I don’t think I ever recovered mentally from it,” he admitted. He shook his head and tried to laugh, “I’m sorry, I probably sound crazy.”

Thomas immediately stood up and stood in front of him. “No, you’re not crazy. Not at all.” He wanted to say more, say something to erase the pain and emptiness from the boy in front of him. Wordlessly, he reached out and yanked Newt to his feet with a surprising amount of ease.

Newt opened his mouth to protest, but before he could let out a single word, he was instantly crushed in a hug. He felt Thomas’ arms tighten around him, practically squeezing the life right out of him. Against his better judgement, he tentatively reciprocated the hug. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but at the same time, felt as though he could finally breathe again.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Newt hug him back. He wasn’t sure how this would play out and was more than happy when he didn’t receive a punch or shove in return. They stood like that for a few more minutes, both of them not wanting to break the moment.

When Newt was the first to pull away, Thomas was pleased to see a glimmer of hope in his eyes rather than the darkness he was so used to seeing. He reached out and squeezed Newt’s hand once before dropping it and heading back to the Glade.

* * *

“Where the hell have you been, shank?”, demanded Minho, his mouth full of food. He had questioned every Glader asking of Thomas’ whereabouts.

Newt interrupted before Thomas could think of a lie, “I needed his help with somethin’, Min. I didn’t think it’d take so long.”

The elite Runner looked suspiciously between the two boys before shoveling his mouth full once again, muttering something unintelligible underneath his breath.

Thomas and Newt sat side by side as they ate their lunch in silence. The boys around them, of course, were talking as loudly as possible.

Before Thomas stood to get himself another place of food, he felt someone squeeze his hand gently. He turned to his right in surprise and Newt flashed him a grateful smile before returning to his food.

Just as he was about to dig into his food, a loud siren rang through the air, indicating a new person was about to enter the Glade. Everyone glanced at each other before sprinting towards the Box.

Alby was the first to jump inside the Box. The person inside was clearly unconscious, a jacket covering the face. There was a piece of paper next to the person and he picked up it, reading it aloud.

_**“She’s the last one. Ever.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don’t be afraid to voice your opinions about it! :)


End file.
